


The Night Before Shieldmas

by lovethelivvi2000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Cannon Divergence, Christmas, Don't Touch Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Fluff, Gen, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Parent Phil Coulson, between season 3 and season 4, bit of angst, first fic, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethelivvi2000/pseuds/lovethelivvi2000
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base agents were stirring in excitement for the day. When out in the rec room there arose such a clatter, they all sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.(May, Coulson, Daisy, Fitz and Simmons are all at the playground for Christmas, but nothing goes super well)
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody and happy winter! This is my first ever fanfic of Agents of Shield, so please be nice, I'm trying. Originally for AOS Secret Santa, but I decided to post it as kind of a one shot.  
> Some parts may be a little confusing or, strange, but it's in the style of The Night Before Christmas and it is really hard to rhyme sometimes. But I tried. Anyway, please enjoy and I hope you guys like it.

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base, several agents were stirring in preparation for the day. 

Agent Johnson was brooding at the thought of this Christmas day, it was the thought of past memories over this Christmas ballet. Her past Christmas memories were not all the pleasant she it was a reminder as an orphan, she hardly ever got a present.

Simmons was ecstatic, her positive energy filled the air, as she decorated the playground with immense care. She had missed the last Christmas as she was stuck on an alien rock, so she was determined that this be the best Christmas in stock. 

Phil Coulson was helping in this festive matter Christmas was his favourite especially the baking and letting people eat the cookie batter. He hummed a Christmas carol or two as the gingerbread cooled and the Christmas turkey brewed. 

Fitz was smiling as he as he tinkered along, a music box for Jemma that played her favourite song. As he watched Jemma decorate, he thought to himself of how lucky he was, until an explosion disrupted his thinking and it seemed that Jemma’s perfect Christmas was now going to shit.

Agent May was also startled by this sudden sound and though her face was stoic her mind began to identify the noise from the playground. And although her mind was sharp, the boom and took her out of her deep thoughts of Daisy’s Christmas gloom. 

Coulson ran out of the kitchen holding an extinguisher as smoked poured out of the interior.

The turkey had fled, its carcass went ka-boom and now the kitchen was tarnished and Christmas dinner too.

“Oh no!” cried Simmons as she rushed to his side “Sir are you hurt? Is the turkey fine?”

Coulson gave a cough and a chuckled wheeze, “the turkey to toast if you can believe”

“What the hell Phil!” said May as she ran to him to “how did this happen? What did you do?” 

Not a second later had passed as the bases sprinklers went on and the water came down like runners in a marathon. 

The water soaked them all from their heads to their socks and Daisy grumbled something about Coulson supposedly being the “better cook”

May gave a look that shut Daisy right up, a look only a mother gave when she had had enough.

Coulson gave another small chuckle “Though May might be able to kick my ass, I still rock in the kitchen, but I’m afraid the turkey isn’t happening this Christmas” 

May still angry, helped Coulson get up “I would kill you, if you hadn’t already died once”

“Thanks for the free pass” Coulson then said, as he smiled, and his eyes crinkled with what May just said.

Jemma then let out a sigh, “Christmas was tomorrow, this is Christmas eve night!”

“It’s okay Simmons” Daisy then said, “we don’t need a turkey, we’ll make a different dinner instead.”

Fitz then decided to chime in “Least the decorations look great! And I’m sure we can get takeout to dine in!”

Daisy nodded and agreed, “you know, I’m really in the mood for some Chinese.”


	2. Chapter 2

Drying off and in a fresh set of clothes, each agent, an item, off the menu they chose.

And then the gang was in the kitchen, around the table they sat, with food in front of them and Coulson in a Santa hat. 

Stories exchanged and laughter in the air. The pervious event slipped their minds without care.

With dishes cleaned and every belly full, to the rec room they went for games and wine mouthfuls.

Charades began with Melinda May winning, yes, the stoic agent was the best at impersonating.

Then a poker game where Fitz lost a lot of money, but won it all back when he and Simmons creamed everyone at jeopardy.

The festivities died down with several agents yawning, and Daisy asleep on the couch snoring.

Before everyone went to bed, May and Coulson woke up the sleepy head.

“Just before you head off to sleep” Coulson said, “we have a gift for you, that’s best suited for tonight, not tomorrow instead.”

Daisy was taken back, but cautiously agreed. She was then presented with a small box, that was for her indeed.

Slowly unwrapping the paper and box, she found a small necklace with a photo and a tiny music box. 

Lifting up the locket, the photo was of her, her team, May and Coulson, her surrogate parents which made Daisy beam.

Her eyes filled up as she pick up the musical item, it played “pop goes the weasel”, something Cal once sang, back in autumn before inhuman she became.

“Something to remind you,” Melinda chimed in “of your old family, and new, and a reminder that were are always her for you”

Daisy stood up and hugged the people that were like her parents. “Thank you she whispered” tears spilling on to the Agents.

Despite all of Daisy’s Christmas woes, she was happy people cared about her and it showed. 

After several more thank you’s and a few more tears shed, May, Daisy and Coulson all went off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Late in the evening, all agents were asleep, each dreaming and inventions and kicking ass, respectively.

Coulson dreaming of a real vacation on Tahiti, and May dreamt of kicking ass in multiplicity.

Fitzsimmons, like the uniformed brain they shared, dreamt of inventions and cures that were not already there. 

Finally, Daisy, who was fast asleep, was interrupted of her dream about counting black sheep.

Later in the eve even more things when awry, for the stocking that had been in place slowly began to catch fire.

“Does anyone else smell smoke?” Daisy Johnson exclaimed sitting up straight in her sleep, then running to get Coulson and May before anyone began to choke.

From their beds they all raised to find their rec room was all ablaze.

“Oh no!” cried Jemma, who was much in shock. “the tree, the gifts, the Christmas socks!”

“It’s all ruined!” She gasped, smoke still filling the air, when Agent Daisy pulled the alarm again while everyone just stared.

The tree was tarnished, the room a wreck, Simmons was ready to snap, so back to her room she went. 

Flabbergasted and still amazed, “how did this happen?” asked May

“I’m not sure” Fitz then added on, “for there wasn’t a real fire in here? What’s going on?”

He then ran to the lab quite abruptly, retrieving the D.W.A.R.F.S and releasing Grumpy.

Around the room the machine went, checking every corner and around each ruined present. 

Fitz’s heart let out a sigh when the music box he created was broken and charred and as black as a tie.

However, out of the corner of its eye, the source of the fire the D.W.A.R.F. did spy.

In a stocking, burnt to a crisp, laid some tools, meant for him, that malfunctioned and went amiss.

Sharing the disheartening news of his finding, he decided to go comfort Jemma who was crying.

Coulson and May shared a look, as they were the ones filling the stockings with goodies, toys and books. 

Walking to Simmons room with Daisy in tow, they found her hugging Fitz with her head held low.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on her bed, like supportive parents, Coulson rubbed her back and May began stroking her head.

The all of the sudden, Daisy began to laugh, which caused surprise and everyone to be aghast.

On the floor in tears, she was, as reared.

Infectious laughter went on an on until even Agent May began laughing after.

It wasn’t until they had all caught their breath, that Agent Johnson said with laughter she was wrought.

“ Though it was strange, and I know I should care, this Christmas has been the best day all year”

Puzzled and confused, Simmons let out a breath and amused 

“All I wanted was a nice Christmas for you and the team, and though it all went wrong, I’m glad it made you beam”

Fitz, Coulson and May all nodded and agreed, “That this was a great strange Christmas indeed.”

And so dear readers, as you might assume, they had a leftover feast and the games resumed.

Pranks were pulled and homemade gifts exchanged, and all was forgotten about the events of yesterday.

And although this story doesn’t seem quite right, all were happy and had a splendid night.

In the morning after the sun had risen, they cleaned up the mess and made ornaments out of tisane.

Breakfast of pancakes and coffee were given, by Chef Coulson and Daisy, his assistant.

Some movies and presents then pursued while Fitzsimmons played twister and May viewed.

And so, then reader I can conclude, ‘twas a brilliant evening all can certitude.

And so, I exclaim as they fade out of sight, merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end. I know it's not spectacular and kind of crappy, but rhyming is really hard, I don't know how Dr. Seuss did it. I hope it at least brought you a smile, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible, even if there really wasn't much plot or growth. I currently have another fic in the works that will hopefully be much better (and I promise there is not intentionally rhyming scheme in that one). If y'all have any ideas or helpful criticism or pointers on writing, it's always welcome.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday/Christmas break/winter vacation.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Liv


End file.
